La Bruja y el Demonio
by Lis Phantomhive
Summary: Porque Kat no fue la primera mujer misteriosa que se encontró con Dante, hubo alguien más que marcó su vida y comprende su dolor.


**La idea y desarrollo del fic no es mía, sin embargo, su autor me ha dado el permiso de subirla.**

_**Disclaimer: Devill May Cry pertenece a Capcom, mientras que Bayonetta a Nintendo. Aunque ambos son creaciones de Hideki Kamiya~**_

* * *

><p>Despertó con resaca y sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía, su vista se acostumbró a la molesta luz del día, su espalda arañada fue totalmente curada en tan solo unos instantes y bebió de la cerveza que estaba tirada por ahí. Todo eso ya era un ritual por las mañanas.<p>

—Pero qué tenemos aquí —al destaparse vio que en su muslo estaba escrito "Fuiste todo un demonio ayer. Llámame" seguido de un número telefónico. Dante sonrió con sorna.

Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo entumido para después salir de su remolque sin ni siquiera molestarse en vestirse. Total, era muy temprano como para que alguien estuviera en la feria.

El frío viento le ayudó a despertarse por completo y estaba dispuesto a entrar si no fuera porque todo comenzó a tornarse rojo y el olor a muerte inundó el lugar.

— ¿El Limbo? Qué raro, yo no decidí meterme aquí.

A lo lejos vio que del mar salían peces ya muertos y que rápidamente se formaba un camino de muerte que se dirigía a la bahía. De las profundidades emergió una criatura de aspecto desagradable: su cuerpo era una plasta enorme de color verde, de él salían tentáculos y tenía por rostro la cara al revés de un anciano que al parecer agonizaba por un terrible dolor.

—Dante —debajo de la cara se abrió una gran boca del cual desprendía un hedor terrible y su voz era sepulcral —, he venido para llevarte conmigo a Inferno.

—Lo siento, pero no se me da ir con desconocidos y mucho menos si son demonios.

El demonio en respuesta alargó sus tentáculos para atacar al de ojos azules, éste saltó e invocando a su espada Rebellion cortó los tentáculos, pero volvieron a regenerarse. El demonio se rió.

—Tonto, tú nunca podrás derrotarme cortando mis tentáculos —Dante sonrió, arrogante.

—Entonces destruiré esa cara de mierda que tienes —corrió hacia la repugnante criatura esquivando los tentáculos que trataban de detenerlo y justo cuando estaba frente al rostro e iba a atacarlo la cara abrió la boca y de ella cientos de manos salieron impactando con Dante y mandándolo a volar a su remolque.

El demonio mandó otra vez a sus tentáculos para atravesar el remolque cuando de éste salió Rebellion girando para cortar otra vez las extremidades de la criatura y volver a manos de Dante.

—Elegiste un mal momento para joderme el día —dijo ya vestido y sacó sus pistolas para dispararle en el rostro.

El grotesco ser trataba de detener la lluvia de balas usando sus tentáculos, pero veía con horror que las balas los atravesaban. Estaba tan ensimismado en idear un plan para detener al nephilim que no se dio cuenta que Dante estaba frente a él con Rebellion en mano.

—Nos vemos en el Infierno —y atravesó el rostro arrugado ante el alarido de dolor del demonio y hundiéndose en el fondo.

Dante aterrizó en el muelle y se dispuso a regresar a su querido remolque, de no ser por unos aplausos. De un rápido movimiento el de pelo castaño apuntó hacia la persona que hacía el sonido encontrándose con una atractiva mujer con lentes que no se inmutó ante la acción del muchacho.

—Tranquilo, no busco hacerte daño. No pensé que los humanos pudieran entrar a Purgatorio, aunque aquí Purgatorio es más extraño—por el acento que poseía la mujer, dedujo que era británica.

— ¿Pudiste verme? ¿Y a qué te refieres con Purgatorio? —en serio que aquella mujer era alguien muy misteriosa.

—Purgatorio es un mundo aparte de éste, podemos recorrer tranquilamente las calles sin que ningún humano se meta en nuestros asuntos y viceversa —explicó la de ojos grises —. Y sí, cariño, lo vi todo —ante su tono divertido supo que ella había visto todo y no solo la pelea.

— ¿Te gustó lo que viste? —ignoró la explicación de ese mundo bastante parecido a Limbo y decidió bajar a Ebony & Ivory y seguirle el juego.

—Eres fuerte, pero sigues siendo un mocoso; en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Y qué hace una chica linda aquí, sola?

—Un amigo me dijo que en este lugar se ha encontrado gran poder paranormal y yo vine aquí para averiguarlo.

Dante se relamió los labios y sonrió excitado. ¡Diablos!, esa mujer era realmente sensual: sus curvas, su traje realmente pegado a su cuerpo, los labios finos y cerca de ellos un lunar, el pelo largo, unos ojos grises que lo miraban con picardía y para rematar unos lentes que le daban un toque intelectual.

—Deja de verme de esa forma, me haces sonrojar —pidió, fingiendo pudor.

— ¿Quisieras entrar a mi remolque? —el chico ignoró el comentario.

La misteriosa mujer rió suavemente.

—Lo lamento, pero no soy una de esas prostitutas de las que estás acostumbrado tratar. Yo soy una dama, ¿acaso tu madre no te enseñó cómo tratar a una dama, mocoso?

—Mira, si mi madre me enseñó cómo tratar a una dama no me acuerdo —respondió un tanto enojado, odiaba tocar ese tema.

—Vaya, al parecer toqué un tema sensible, ¿problemas con tus padres, mocoso?

—Deja de llamarme así y no, no tengo problemas con ellos porque ni siquiera me acuerdo de su cara —la mujer abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —quiso saber.

Dante torció la boca. De coquetería pasó a interrogatorio, ya había estado en uno (varios) y la verdad es que no quería revivir otra vez esos momentos.

—Lo siento, pero no hablo de eso con desconocidos.

—No te muestras débil ante una chica, eso me gusta, mocoso —lo apuntó con su Scarborough.

— ¿Acaso me vas a obligar a que te lo diga? ¿Tan interesante te parezco? —sacó a Ebony & Ivory.

La mujer disparó primero y Dante no hizo nada para impedirlo pues las balas lo pasaron de largo, lo que realmente impactaron fue los tentáculos a punto de atacar a Dante.

—Es de muy mala educación interrumpir una conversación —dijo la mujer mientras besaba su arma.

Los tentáculos regresaron a las profundidades y de estas salió otra vez el demonio que intentó atacar a Dante, pero ahora con unas garras cubiertas con escamas que lo ayudaban a moverse en tierra firme. Oh, sí es cierto, tan concentrado estaba en aquella mujer que no se dio cuenta que seguía en el Limbo.

—Bruja de Umbra, no interfieras en esta batalla que no es tuya —un disparo fue lo que recibió en respuesta.

—Lamentablemente para ti, Asag, esta batalla también es mía en el momento que decidí meterme —contestó apuntándolo con Scarborough.

—Si te alías con él causarás la furia de Inferno —advirtió.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —Dante, que ante la conversación se mantuvo callado, decidió hablar.

—Ella es una bruja, pero requiere hacer pactos con demonios para obtener poder, al hacer los pactos el día de su muerte será llevada directamente a Inferno donde sufrirá por el resto de la eternidad —explicó Asag.

—Y si hago algo que haga enojar a Inferno me pueden negar sus poderes—aportó la bruja sin dejar de sonreír.

El de cabello castaño no salía de su asombro, ¿apoco ella trabajaba con demonios? ¿Y si ella era aliada de ellos?

—No te preocupes, no lo soy —al parecer la bruja le leyó la mente —. Hago pactos con demonios para que me sirvan y ayuden en combate, no para que sea su títere. Aunque para provocar la ira de Inferno debiste hacer algo realmente malo.

De alguna manera esa oración confortó a Dante y dando piruetas en el aire ambos quedaron espalda contra espalda y apuntaron al demonio.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy demasiado cotizado tanto por personas como por demonios —le guiñó el ojo.

—Bien, Bruja de Umbra, has sellado tu destino —la boca se abrió y comenzó a disparar bolas verdes.

Ambos saltaron para esquivar las bolas. Al momento de que éstas hicieran contacto con la madera comenzaron a corroerla.

—Bolas de ácido, si no quieres perder tu cara bonita es mejor que las esquives, mocoso —dijo la pelinegra.

—Lo mismo digo, bruja.

Y así la pelea comenzó, ambos esquivaban las bolas y tentáculos que lanzaba Asag y le disparaban cada vez que podían. No trabajaban juntos, los dos no eran buenos en eso, era más bien una clase de competencia para ver quién derrotaba al demonio primero, ninguno quería perder ante el otro.

La pelea transcurrió con Dante y la bruja disparando al demonio y éste protegiéndose de las balas. Ya pasados unos minutos, Asag se dio cuenta que las balas no podían hacerle mucho daño y sonrió complacido; si las balas no le hacían demasiado daño podía usar sus extremidades para atacarlos.

Al ver que con balas no podrían derrotarlo la bruja decidió darle oportunidad al joven. Saltó y comenzó a disparar mientras maniobraba para alejar a los tentáculos y acercarse al chico.

— Mocoso, tengo una idea, pero es peligrosa.

—Me gusta el peligro —le sonrió de medio lado sin dejar de disparar con maestría.

La bruja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Asag estaba seguro que ganaría la batalla, tarde o temprano los dos se cansarían y acabaría con ellos. Sonrió divertido, no solo se llevaría el alma del hijo de Sparda, sino que también la de aquella bruja.

La lluvia de balas cesó y cuando retiró los pocos tentáculos que dejó en su rostro vio que la Bruja de Umbra estaba sola frente a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bruja de Umbra? ¿Tu amigo decidió escapar y dejarte aquí a tu suerte? —ensanchó su grotesca sonrisa —. Para que veas lo benévolo que soy te dejaré que digas tus últimas palabras.

—Muchas gracias, en ese caso sería ¡Witch Time!

Al decir eso todo el tiempo comenzó a ralentizarse. El demonio veía con horror cómo sus extremidades estaban inmóviles y haciendo un gran esfuerzo miró hacia arriba, viendo al hijo de Sparda caer en picada con la espada apuntándole a su rostro.

— ¡Jódete, monstruo de mierda! —usando toda su fuerza atravesó la cara vieja de Asag.

El demonio comenzó a rugir de dolor e ira, disparó sus bolas ácidas con la esperanza de atinar a alguno de sus contrincantes. Los dos esquivaron los ataques con algo de esfuerzo. La bruja vio que una bola estuvo a punto de darle al muchacho, así que de un ágil movimiento lo empujó, quedando arriba de él.

—No es que no me moleste esto, pero primero deberíamos conocernos mejor —bromeó Dante y la bruja le sonrió con altanería mientras se acercaba a él para que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca.

— ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE LLEVARLOS A INFERNO! —gritó haciendo que sus tentáculos golpearan todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, acabando con ese momento.

—Lástima que sea yo la que te lleve —la de ojos grises se levantó (para disgusto del chico) y se acercó al demonio que seguía mascullando maldiciones.

De un movimiento la bruja quedó desnuda para que un torbellino de pelo cubriera su cuerpo. El torbellino se hundió en la tierra y a unos metros surgió un gran dragón de cabello.

—Ve por él, Gomorrah —el demonio-dragón rugió potentemente y se lanzó al demonio para aprisionarlo entre sus mandíbulas y azotarlo una y otra vez hasta por fin partirlo.

El dragón rugió una última vez antes de desaparecer.

Dante chifló y aplaudió mientras se acercaba a la bruja.

—Vaya, vaya, quién diría que no eres tan indefensa después de todo.

La pelinegra le sonrió e iba a decir algo de no ser porque Asag habló primero.

—N-No entiendo… cómo es que tú… hayas ayudado a ese bastardo —trataba de hablar, pues sólo había quedado su cara y una pequeña parte de su cuerpo — ¿Por qué lo ayudaste aún y cuando te advertí que a Inferno no le gustará?

Debajo de su cuerpo se abrió un portal a Inferno y de él salieron manos que comenzaron a agarrarlo pese a las protestas del demonio.

—Te lo diré antes de que te vayas de vacaciones: él me recuerda de alguna manera a mí, sin recuerdos de su vida y buscando la verdad del pasado —explicó la mujer viendo a Dante con profundidad y él devolviéndole la mirada.

El demonio simplemente comenzó a reírse, burlándose de la lógica de la bruja mientras era arrastrado hacia las profundidades de Inferno ante la atenta mirada de ambos. El entorno volvió a ser el mismo de antes y Rebellion desapareció.

El de ojos azules fue el primero en romper el silencio.

—Al parecer regresamos de Limbo —comentó mirando a su alrededor—, por cierto, qué linda declaración —se mofó el joven.

La pelinegra sonrió coqueta.

—Puedes creerme o no, pero dije la verdad —respondió dando media vuelta, lista para marcharse.

—Ey, no te enojes, sólo bromeaba —trató de enmendar lo que dijo —, pero ¿por qué dijiste eso?

—Creí haberlo dicho antes, mocoso —la bruja lo volteó a ver —: te pareces mucho a mí, porque ninguno recuerda nada de su pasado, sin saber qué somos y qué tenemos que hacer, buscando nuestra verdad —Dante comenzó a soltar carcajadas ante las palabras de la bruja —. ¿A qué se debe eso? —aunque no quisiera demostrarlo le molestó la reacción del mocoso.

—Lo siento —hizo un ademán de limpiarse las lágrimas —, tienes razón con eso de la amnesia, pero no me sueltes toda esa mierda de querer saber tu pasado. Yo vivo mi presente sin importarme qué carajos pasó antes.

Ante la explicación de Dante la bruja soltó un suspiro.

—Tenía razón, sigues siendo un mocoso —fingió desilusión y esta vez dio media vuelta para irse ahora sí.

— ¿Algún día te volveré a ver? —intentó fingir darle poca importancia.

—Tal vez, mocoso —cuando la bruja volvió a mencionar ese horrible mote, el joven frunció el ceño.

— ¡Mi nombre es Dante!

—Te llamaré por tu nombre el día en el que seas un hombre —le respondió sin dejar de alejarse —, y por cierto, me llamo Bayonetta.

La vio alejarse y por un momento quiso ir tras ella, quizá porque a pesar de haberse burlado de ella sintió que Bayonetta realmente lo comprendía y hasta tal vez los dos compartían los mismos miedos e inseguridades al no saber nada de su pasado, pero algo se lo impidió, tal vez no era el momento.

— ¡Nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo aseguro! —le gritó cuando ya casi había desaparecido de su campo de visión.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde ese encuentro y Dante nunca dejó de buscar pistas relacionados con Bayonetta. Después de la derrota de Mundus tuvo un tiempo en la que los demonios no daban mucha lata y el de ahora pelo blanco aprovechó esa oportunidad para saber el paradero de la bruja.

Según uno de sus socios, el lugar en donde mejor información de esa índole podían darle era un sitio llamado Las Puertas del Infierno. Así que ni lento ni perezoso fue en busca de información, encontrándose con el dichoso lugar vacío.

—Vaya, nuevo cliente. Siempre son bienvenidos aquí siempre y cuando tengan dinero. Venga, el primer trago corre cuenta por la casa —habló un hombre alto, calvo y que usaba unos lentes negros.

Dante en su experiencia como cazador de demonios se dio cuenta que el hombre frente a él no era un humano, no sabía si era un ser celestial o uno demoníaco (aunque le tiraba más por el lado demoníaco). De todas formas podía sentir un inmenso poder emanar de él.

—Busco a alguien y me dijeron que aquí es el mejor lugar para información —habló mientras aceptaba el trago y se lo bebía de un solo sorbo.

—Lo siento, pero aquí no es lugar para personas desaparecidas.

—Este es el lugar correcto —replicó el albino —, porque a quien busco es a una bruja.

Dante pudo notar que detrás de los lentes oscuros brillaban un par de luces rojas mientras limpiaba el vaso ya vacío.

_Entonces eres un demonio _pensó para sus adentros el mitad demonio.

— ¿Y a qué bruja buscas en específico? —preguntó el hombre de lentes oscuros.

—A una llamada Bayonetta.

El ambiente se tornó tenso, Dante podía sentir el aura asesina del hombre y aunque trataba de mostrarse confiado la verdad es que estaba a la defensiva.

—Rodin, tranquilízate, esa no es manera de tratar a los clientes —una voz se hizo escuchar.

Dante volteó en dirección de la familiar voz, encontrándose con Bayonetta. Su pelo lo tenía corto, pero eso aún le hacía ver bien; no vestía el traje negro con la que la vio por primera vez, sino que usaba un vestido elegante y seguramente caro.

—Un gusto volverte a ver, Bayonetta —hizo un ademán de reverencia y sonrió de forma seductora.

Podían haber pasado años, pero la bruja no podía olvidar a aquél mocoso que conoció. Su pelo castaño pasó a ser blanco, su cuerpo se tonificó, su rostro agarró madurez y sus ojos azul grisáceo ahora eran rojos (tal vez porque por fin comprendió el origen de sus poderes), pero seguía teniendo la misma mirada juguetona de cuando era un mocoso. Aunque ahora le parecía más atractivo.

—Tiempo sin verte, Dante, dime ¿a qué se debe tu presencia? —la bruja levantó la mano y Rodin comenzó a preparar una bebida, dejando a los dos en su conversación.

— ¿Qué, uno no puede venir acá a visitar a su vieja amiga? —fingió indignación, pero la mirada gris de la mujer le dijo que no le había creído, a lo que Dante sonrió y se rascó la nuca, un gesto que la bruja consideró adorable (aunque odiara admitirlo).

Rodin volvió con la bebida de Bayonetta a lo que la bruja lo agarró, todavía mirando a Dante expectante

—Bueno, realmente vine a invitarte a salir —admitió el de ojos rojos y la pelinegra lo siguió mirando, esperando una justificación —. Han pasado varias cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos y quería decirte que por fin sé mi pasado y que no me iré de aquí sin que hayas aceptado mi propuesta —sonrió altanero, seguro de que la bruja aceptaría su invitación.

Mientras tanto Bayonetta se relamía los labios, el hombre frente a ella desbordaba tanta confianza y seguridad que le era imposible no sentirse atraída por él. De un solo sorbo se acabó su pequeño trago, dejando la cereza.

—Yo también sé de mi pasado —ahora habló la bruja mientras dejaba la pequeña copa y agarraba la cereza por el tallo —y también me han pasado tantas cosas que quiero contarte —Dante sonrió complacido.

—Me tomo eso como un sí, ¿entonces nos vamos? —hizo otra reverencia.

La de ojos grises levantó su mentón con sus dedos y le metió la cereza en su boca.

—No seas tan apresurado, mocoso —le reprendió con una sonrisa de superioridad ante el gesto de molestia que le dedicó el albino por el mote que le dijo.

Bayonetta caminó hacia la salida seguida de Dante.

—Estos jóvenes —se quejó como anciano Rodin, bebiendo de un gran vaso de cerveza.

Cuando la bruja y el demonio salieron del local un par de espadas fueron lanzadas hacia los dos haciendo que se separaran. Lamentablemente una espada chocó con una cubeta de pintura e hizo que cayera en el vestido de Bayonetta. Causando risa del demonio y furia de la bruja.

— ¿Es enserio? —de un rápido movimiento se quitó su vestido y dejó que su pelo la envolviera. Aunque eso no evitó que el albino la viera completamente desnuda.

Bayonetta entró a Purgatorio y Dante al Limbo, ambos encontraron con asombro que delante de ellos habían tanto ángeles como demonios.

—Vaya, ángeles y demonios trabajando juntos, quién lo diría —habló Dante asombrado al ver a dos seres tan opuestos trabajando juntos.

—Yo —la bruja sacó a Love is Blue y apuntó a los seres —. Bueno, ahora es el momento de que me muestres que ya no eres un niño —le guiñó el ojo.

—Qué triste, y yo que pensaba demostrártelo de otra forma —el cazador de demonios fingió desilusión, pero cambió rápidamente su expresión por una de burla —, aunque esto servirá como un calentamiento.

Los dos saltaron dando varias piruetas para acabar espalda con espalda y apuntar a los seres míticos con sus pistolas.

—Por cierto, mi verdadero nombre es Cereza.

—Dante Sparda. Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Juro que lo he amado, ¿Dante y Bayonetta? ¿Quién lo hubiese pensado, no?<strong>

**Realmente me fascinó y me ha encantado la idea en general. Espero a ustedes también.**

**No olviden dejar un comentario con su opinión.**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
